Why are we still friends?
by angel-miaka
Summary: miaka and tamahome are.. best of friends? can bestfriends be lovers? that's faith and destiny.. i guess...
1. best friends

**Author's Note:**

Sorry if my story is a bit confusing.. coz it happens to be my first attempt to do a fanfic.. =)

This chapter is dedicated to my bestfriend, _Aris Reyes_. Goodluck in your intrams… Hope your basketball team will win this year… Luv u…

As promised I have revised it for the better.. hope you like all I have change.. ^_^ 

Thanks for your comments!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own fushigi yuugi so plz don't try to sue me

-----*-----

**Flashback:**

Miaka had summoned Suzaku. They have defeated Nakago & the earth was then back to normal, in which made the memory of Miaka & the others forget what they have have experienced.

Her memories of the Book of the Four Gods, Star Warriors and Tamahome was completely erased…

In present, Miaka is a college student. Unluckily, Yui and Miaka don't go to the same school since Yui got a scholarship grant & has able to go to another country to study. Once in a while they exchange letters through email. Keisuke financially supported Miaka and because of this she is able to rent & maintain her own apartment.

-----*-----

Miaka was staring in space and was ignoring her teacher's discussion… The class was seems so boring… 

"ah! If only he's here… I terribly miss him…" miaka thought

miaka again stare dreamily at nothing… she picks up her pen and right something in her notebook…

"tamahome"

then again she writes something and bite her pen… 

"hey Miaka Your daydreaming again! Thinking about tamahome again are you?!" Nuriko smirked

"Of course not Nuriko I'm… just bored" Miaka said defendently

"Miaka! Guilty as ever!" Hitomi said laughing

"Why do you two always pair me up with tamahome? Haven't I told you many times that we're just bestfriends?"

Miaka said.

"Ha-ha! But it's different when the two of you are together! It seems your both in love with each other! So different!" Nuriko said.

"But we're just bestfriends! And that's what I feel about him and of course him as well! And we're not exceeding in that… it would only ruined our friendship." Miaka said 

"Oh yeah! Whatsoever!" Nuriko and Hitomi said in unison

"Mr. Tamahome Sukunami! Late again!" Their professor said.

Tamahome just smiled sheepishly and had taken the empty sit beside Miaka

"Oh.. It's our prince charming!" Hitomi and Nuriko said giggling

Miaka ignored her two friends feeling her face heating up she turned to tamahome and said, 

"Your late again tamahome! Quit getting to class late or… "

"… Or I'll failed again like what I did last semester." Tamahome finishes

"Tama! Your neglecting school as always… I know making friends are good. And you're spending most of your times with your friends. But you'll also have to study and attend class. I'm only concern because… I'm your bestfriend" Miaka said

"I'm sorry miaka. I'll promise I will study hard and never be late again" tama said smiling

I hate it when you smile it makes my heart melt 

"You better keep your promise or… or… I'll never speak to you again! " Miaka said

"Of course I will! " Tama said holding miaka's hand

with this gesture miaka felt her heart had jump up and down in high acceleration. Ignoring what she really feels and just smiled back at tamahome.

-----*-----

miaka, hitomi and nuriko was walking down the hallway ready to go home when they heard…

"hi fans!" Tasuke called at miaka's group

"hi big idiot!" hitomi called back

"I'm no big idiot ms. glass-eyed" tasuke called back

"loser! Could you please depart from my sight" nuriko said angrily

with the fiery look nuriko was giving, tasuke had run.

"what a loser… tasuke really love to get attention by being so… vulgar"  hitomi said pouting

"just ignored him… I know he's cute but he really is a troublemaker." nuriko said

"hey miaka! Why so silent? Hungry again?! Hehe…" nuriko said laughing

"miaka's always silent when she's hungry… we better run to the food chain down the block or miaka will go berserk." Hitomi said laughing along

_"oh what's wrong with me? Am I in love with him? But… he don't love me… oh if only he'll love me"_ miaka thought grumpily

"miaka! We just said that we're gonna grab a bite before going home, are you coming with us or not?" Nuriko nudged miaka

miaka startled sheepishly said, "sure! I do feel something grumbles on my stomach"

"yeah we better go grab a bite because it will be my first time being with you on you apartment!" nuriko said smiling

"nuriko… I'm not alone there… we'll be four in the apartment… it will be you, me, hitomi and keisuke's gf." Miaka said

"but I love being with you guys! It would be a girls slumber party!" nuriko said

"oh my gosh! Can we get our sleep tonight with nuriko around?!" hitomi said

"I dunno! We better hurry or I'll end up eating you two! I really am hungry! " miaka said tugging her two friends

===============================================================================================


	2. confusion

**Author's Note:**

Hope you like this chap… dedicated to my two good friends… rea and ice ^_^

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own fushigi yuugi so plz don't try to sue me

-----*-----

keisuke and miharu is in the couch and hugging each other. They first argue what to watch on the tv. Keisuke decided to turn off the tv and turn on the radio… coincidentally mushy songs was being played… setting up their moods. Keisuke then wrapped his arms around miharu… he then look into miharu's deep brown eyes that staring back at her. Then his lips were getting closer and closer… into her lips then…

"Anybody home?!" miaka, hitomi and nuriko said opening the door widespread

keisuke had fallen on the floor as miharu jump from amazement

"miaka! Haven't you all remember your manners? You should know that you should first knock!!!!" keisuke said angrily

"well big brother… you should have locked the door to avoid thiefs. And what are you doing here?!" miaka said

"er… I'm visiting miharu… of course… and… i… er… checking on you!"

"oh really eh" miaka said looking into keisuke's eyes

"oh by the way keisuke, nuriko wants to stay here on our apartment is that ok with you?" 

"yeah sure… it's your apartment… not mine… and also mother had said that you take care of yourself and here's your allowance" keisuke said pulling out money from his wallet and handling to miaka

"thanks keisuke! I owe you one!" miaka said grinning

"well I got to go… I'll be meeting with teisuya in a couple of minutes" keisuke said glancing on his watch

keisuke then said goodbyes to others and kiss miharu on the cheeks

"do take care of yourself keisuke" miharu called back

"keisuke smiled and waved as he closed the doors.

"miharu! Aren't you on a vacation?"

"oh the trip have been cancelled…" miharu said

"oh too bad…" hitomi said

"that's ok! I'll be with you girls tonight… the trip has been rescheduled for next week so I won't be with you next week" 

"that's all right miharu!" miaka said

then the phone rang and all girls raise to the phone but nuriko was fast enough to lift the receiver

"moshi moshi?"

"oh… wait…"

all eyes were set on nuriko

"hey miaka! It's -t-a-m-a-h-o-m-e-" 

teasing looks was shot on miaka

"would you all please stop your teasing coz _we're just bestfriends_"  miaka said getting the phone on nuriko's hand

"guilty…" nuriko said icily flipping his violet braided hair… all girls leave and had enter the bedroom leaving miaka in the living room.

"hello?!"

"miaka!"

"oh whats up?!"

"oh I just called up to check on you… have you eaten dinner?"

"yep… you…?"

"no, haven't yet…. I'm with friends right now… there's a party here and I'm gonna go home late tonight…

can I ask a favored miaka?"

"what's that?"

"can you please make my thesis paper? I'll be busy this week and it'll be due this week and I really need you to help it? Could you?"

"sure tama… no problem!"

"thanks! Well gotta go… goodbye miaka… I love you"

then the line went dead. Miaka just look at the phone blankly.

"He loves me… of course he loves you silly, you shouldn't misinterpret it… your exchanging those words this past few years but you're not still use to it… you should know that he used to say it because he loves you… as his bestfriend"

Miaka's mind was saying

"yeah silly me to think oblivious things" miaka said silently

-----*-----

5am… nuriko was sitting on the dining room while miharu and hitomi are piling the food on the table since they are the one who cook the breakfast. Miharu and hitomi's cooking are the best unlike miaka's so it's been used in the household to be miharu's task and hitomi's to cook…

"Nuriko how was your sleep last night?!" miharu said

"oh it's ok… I guess" nuriko said grumpily

just then miaka unconsciously sit and had piled a mountain of food on her plate… she had swallowed 5pancakes without biting and drank milk in one gulp

"hey miaka! Stop rummaging the food! Your leaving us all empty!" hitomi said slapping miaka's hand reaching for another piles of pancake

"sorry! I'm just hungry!"

"miaka every seconds your stating the word "hungry". What killer machine is in your stomach?" nuriko said eating

"blah blah blah" miaka said imitating nuriko

"both of you quit fooling around we're gonna be late!" hitomi said taking off her apron and taking an empty chair beside nuriko

===============================================================================================


End file.
